My Little Girl
by AkoyaMizuno
Summary: A set of drabbles for father and daughter. He wanted to lock her away and keep the world at bay.
1. Chapter 1

Tsukino Kenji considered himself to be a reasonable man. He would admit, if asked directly, that he was a little overprotective of his daughter. But that was, after all, a father's right. And of all the little girls in the world, his needed protection more than most.

True, she wasn't really a 'little girl' anymore. At twenty Tsukino Usagi was a glowing example of young womanhood, but she was still _his_ little girl. No matter what anyone said.

And it just might be that she was capable of protecting herself - or failing that had friends to do it for her - but logic wasn't about to stop Tsukino Kenji when it came to his daughter.

This, of course, was why he now found himself blocking the door. His little girl was holding her birthday party inside his home and he was not going to allow anything to happen. And that included shifty looking strangers trying to gain entrance. Particularly _male_ shifty looking strangers.

Some part of his mind was telling him that he ought to recognize the young man who was arguing with him, but Kenji was not in the mood to listen. He'd already had to let his daughter's fiancé in (and at this thought Kenji shuddered, her having a boyfriend has been bad enough, but a fiancé? That was just a little much for the poor salaryman).

He'd also had to let in a very odd group of woman (one of whom he would have sworn was a man if Usagi hadn't corrected him), and that wasn't even getting into the fact that there were three cats (well, one of them was Luna, and that was fine, but really, why the other two? And why was no one else disturbed by cats taking part in a party?) and a girl claiming to be his wife's niece at the party.

Letting Naru and Umino in had made the harassed man feel much better, these two, at least, he knew. And, of course, there were 'the four girls' as he tended to think of Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako.

But this man standing in front of him right now was definitely not stepping foot inside his house. Kenji just wasn't having it.

"You have to let me in! I want to see Oda..." the young man trailed off at the look on Kenji's face, "I mean, I need to see Tsukino-san to wish her happy birthday. Please!"

The please, Kenji noted with some pleasure, was added quickly. Apparently the upstart was beginning to think demands weren't the way to go.

"I've come a really long way, and I can't stay long. May I please come in?"

"No. You are _not_ on the list of guests," Tsukino Kenji replied with some satisfaction. He didn't even need to check the list to be sure this was true, everyone was here already.

"Just tell her I'm here! She'll want to see me."

"I'm not interrupting my daughter's birthday party. And I'm not letting you do it either."

"Papa?" asked the voice of the birthday girl in question, "what's going ... Seiya!"

Tsukino Kenji fond himself being moved aside as his daughter squealed with delight and dragged the stranger inside.

Kenji stared out into the night through the still open door, before sighing and closing the door with a soft click.

Life had been a lot easier when his little girl had let him protect her.


	2. Chapter 2

She was gone again.

It was nearly two in the morning, and his little girl was once again out of her bed, gone to fight God only knew what kinds of horrors. And he was sitting up in a dark kitchen with a cup of coffee, waiting for the sounds of her return. Waiting for his little girl to slip back into her room after saving everyone once again. Praying that she would come back.

He wasn't supposed to know, but there was only so many times a father could be woken late at night by the sound of muted conversation before he made an effort to work out what was going on. The answer had shocked him to the core.

He'd been so very tempted back then to confront her, to make her _stop_. But that time too he had sat in a darkened kitchen with a cup of coffee and came to a decision that he had to remake every time this happened.

She was saving lives. Who was he to stop her? Just her father, her lost, confused, worried father. She was Sailor Moon. She was the saviour of the world. He doubted he could stop her.

His little girl. His Usagi. She was Sailor Moon. She was the powerful, beautiful heroine who stood up to monsters on a regular basis.

She was just a child. So often he'd wondered . . . why her? Why his innocent, energetic, loving daughter? His clumsy little girl, so bad at academics, such a crybaby and so very in need of protection was protecting them all. It was almost enough to make a man laugh if he wasn't so busy holding back grief.

There were days where she looked like someone else altogether. They'd stolen her, the monsters or maybe the others who fought with her, they'd stolen his little girl away and replaced her with someone he didn't know.

He wanted to lock her away and keep the world at bay. Keep them from changing her even more.

A sound from upstairs told him that she was back, that she'd survived another night. He could stop worrying, at least for now.

Tsukino Kenji sighed, and took another sip of his coffee.

It had gone cold.


End file.
